Construyendo un mundo rosa para ti
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: RandyXCM cada vez que lo miro me convenzo de querer ser de el.....lemon...algunas parejas alternas..mal sumary buena historia
1. Chapter 1

_**Holas…bueno aquí les dejo mi historia espero que le den una oportunidad jejeje…y espero que sea de su agrado…..porfis dejen comentarios…peticiones…voy a cumplir lo que deseen... bueno les dejen les cuento un pokis de la historia….**_

_**Es un RandyXCmPunk….**_

"_**que pasaría…si…descubres que te gustan las personas de tu mismo sexo, si descubres que te hacen sentir una pasión desenfrenada….y cuando empiezas a darte cuenta de tus verdaderas preferencias….alguien aparece, y sin conocerte te ofrece su amor y de una forma u otra te entiende…y te agrada sentir eso…."**_

"CONSTRUYENDO UN MUNDO ROSA PARA TI"

_CAPITULO 1_

Era un lunes en Raw. Faltaban pocos minutos para que iniciera, habia un publico grandioso desde la bella ciudad de New York con una esplendorosa vista, pero esa vista era ignorada por completo esa noche, todos querían ir a ver a sus estrellas favoritas. Suertudos los que habían conseguido los boletos.

El show habia comenzado. Desde el fondo salieron tres chicos. Sin duda era la música de Cm Punk, el publico no tardo nada en abuchear al "Straight Edge" y su susodicha sociedad, iba de unos pantoloncillos rojos con negro, que lo hacían ver tan bien, iba de la mano de Serena, y a su lado izquierdo caminaba Luke quien siempre se inspiraba al oír hablar a su sensei.

-"Esta ciudad necesita un salvador….una ciudad llena de gente drogadicta…necesita ser salvada '-comenzando su discurso entre mucho abucheo- "Yo soy ese salvador que han estado esperando, esa vida que llevan no los va a llevar a nada….las drogas destruyen…."

El sensei ya estaba más que emocionado echándose su discurso cada semana, y en las dos marcas, mientras sus dos amigos solamente lo miraba con unas gran sonrisa en sus rostros, ya hace una semana que habia perdido una mach contra rey que gracias a rey se habia quitado esas barbas espantosisismas que asustaban a mas de una fanatica. Una música se escucho de fondo, el enemigo #1 del sol, se dirigo al ring, subió lentamente, mirando a los de la sociedad indiferente, se notaba relajado como siempre, mirando a todos por debajo del hombro.

-"ya cállate Punk….no sabes como los otros chicos y yo nos tienes hasta la coronilla con tu dichoso discurso antidrogas…."

-"no tienes porque sentirte mal…..Seamus yo sé lo que has pasado….y se que necesitas que yo Cm Punk te salve"

-soltó una carcajada- "así son todos los estadounidenses……..de idiotas?" –percatándose de que el sensei levanto una ceja en forme de disgusto- "tu solamente dices estupideces, voy a callar esa bocota que tienes" –mirándolo desafiantemente

-"quiero ver que lo intentes"-correspondiendo la mirada desafiante.

Ambos luchadores se retaron a base de miraditas, de repente apareció el jefe en la pantalla, con un traje como de costumbre, tenía una cara un poco molesta, a su lado se encontraba Tedy, quien solamente le miraba con duda.

-"Esta noche abra una mach….y van a pelear….pero va a ser un Mixtag arreglase como puedan " –sonrió el hombre para después irse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el ojiverde solamente le lanzaba miradas de odio, esa mirada cautivaba e hipnotizaba a muchas fanáticas, mientras que el pelinegro no retrocedía ni un centímetro, y le contestaba también con una mirada desafiante, y con esas muecas tan características, mientras que sus 2 compañeros se burlaban del irlandés, haciendo que este se marchara primero al Backstage, la sociedad Straight Edge solo se miraron, para después irse,

En los pasillos de la marca roja iban de la mano Cm y Serena, la chica solamente se sentía bien estar así con el de chicago, mientras que el de chicago solamente iba concentrado en su Mach sin duda la que lo acompa;eria seria su amiga con la que iba a su lado, Luke iba un poco atrás, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su vestuario, se toparon con el legado, la sociedad solamente se metió a su vestuario, la mirada de Serena se poso por unos instantes en el líder del legado.

-"que emocionante es estar en esta marca" –dijo muy ilusionada "Randall es un tipazo….hay que envidia me da su esposa….como una sola mujer puede ser dueña de ese cuerpecito tan……" –mirando de reojo al sensei-

-"tan qué Serena" –cuestiono Luke

-"todo en su cuerpo….simplemente la palabra Sexy es toda suya"-son una sonrisa en sus labio "ese perfecto bronceado, esos tatuajes que enloquecen a cualquiera, ese cuerpo tan marcado, esos labios tan sensuales, y esos ojos azules que me hipnotizan"

-"no te hipnotizan….te idiotizan ni;a" –mientras soltaba una gran carcajada

-"para que me molesto en explicarte…si no entiendes nada" –en un tono molesto

-"vamos Serena"-Luke solamente abrazo a su amiga, mientras ella se notaba su enojo, le pego un poco para después abrazarlo

-"Serena…me ayudaras en la mach?" –en un tono amable, y son una sonría en el rostro

-"claro que si Phil"

-"Sin importar que sea Cm Punk y no tu amado hombre sexy de Randall" –alzando una ceja, y reír un poco

-"eres un menso, Punk" –pegándole, pero el de chicago la tomo del brazo para después abrazarla, mientras que las mejillas de la chica tomaban un color rojísimo

Se quedaron unos momentos así, mientras que Luke se sentó en la banca, y cerró los ojos unos momentos, los dos se encontraban abrazados, el de chicago podía sentir como el corazón de su amiga se aceleraba muchísimo, el de chicago se aparto un poco, para después tomar su rostro con una mano, y mirándola.

-"que sucede Phil"

-"nada…." Miranda a los ojos, para luego suspirar

-"dime que pasa?"

-"me tienes confianza?" -la chica solamente afirmo con la cabeza- "yo también te la tengo"-acercándose al oído de la castaña, haciendo que ella temblara "soy muy egoísta…y solamente quiero ser yo el único sexy" –riendo

-"Phil!!!!!" –grito para luego pegarle en la mejilla un poco fuerte- "y eres demasiado egoísta" –riendo

Por unos momentos habia pensado en algo mas la chica, pero ella sabía perfectamente la situación con Phil, se aparto del de chicago, para después salir del vestuario e ir por un poco de agua.

Los minutos pasaban, y ya era el momento de su match, la sociedad ya estaba lista, fueron llamados, se empezó a sonar la música de Cm, salieron los tres, era la primera vez que su Serena iba a pelear junto a su amigo, de hecho era la primera vez que iba a pelear, ya siendo conocida, se encontraba nerviosa, el de chicago se percato de lo que le pasaba a su amiga, la tomo de la mano, entrelazaron sus dedos, y caminaron rumbo al ring, ya en el ring el pelinegro se le acerco, y le susurro "tranquila todo va a salir bien" las reacciones que tenia Punk hacían pensar a todos, que eran pareja.

Se escucho la música de Seamus, salió el irlandés, empezó a caminar detrás de, él salió la rubia arrogante que era amada por muchos, la rubia subió al ring ignorado al "The Celtic Warrior", asiendo su ansiada entrada para todos los chicos, y coqueteándole un poco a Punk, esto hizo que Serena se molestara mucho, y quería ir y jalonearle ese cabello que ella juraba que eran extensiones

-"para la pelea estelar…The Celtic Warrior, junto con la campeona de las divas Maryse….los retadores de chicago Illinois Cm Punk junto a Serena…"

El presentador hizo tocar la campana, las miradas del Straight Edge se cruzaron con las de Serena, el de chicago solamente le indico con la mirada que él iba primero, mientras que los otros esperaban al movimiento de la sociedad.

El del chicago esperaba con ansias a que el irlandés entrara, cuando entro luego lo recibió con unos golpes directos en la cara por parte del pelinegro, pero fue por muy poco tiempo que Seamus era castigado, el guerrero céltico se incorporo rapidamente, y le dio una patada en el pecho, le pagaba en todas las partes del cuerpo de Cm, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo asi a el, para cargarlo, Cm sabía perfectamente que iba a hacer su contrincante, se libro, para golpearlo, viendo que Seamus se encontraba tendiendo, se impulso en las cuerdas y cayendo con todo su peso en cima del irlandés, este en un movimiento casi inconsciente, le paso el relevo a la francesita.

-"Je suis mellieur que toi (soy mejor que tu)"-mientras hacia su clásica burla, jugando con su cabello "ne me faites pas rire (no me hagan reír)" –riéndose de la castaña-"vous ne pouvez jamais être bon comme moi... parce que vous n'êtes pas blonde"(nunca podrás se buena como yo…por qué no eres rubia)

La castaña entro rapidamente, le hizo un DDT por detrás a la francesa, quien se habia quedado tendía en el ring, Serena solamente copio la burla de Maryse haciendo aparecer una gran sonrisa en Phil, también compi ando su remate the french kiss dejando a la rubia, inconsciente, la castaña solamente cubrió a la rubia, el réferi estaba en el conteo cuando la fue jalada del pie por Seamus.

Cuando hizo eso se metió Punk. El réferi hizo que los dos se salieran del ring. La rubia ya estaba consciente, y se encontraba furiosa, se levanto con furia, y le hizo una tipo lanza a la castaña, la tomo del cabello, se acerco al oído "ceci est mon public"(este es mi público) para después hacerle una reforzada DDT, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Serena y se empezaba a burlar de ella, Serena abrió los ojos, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a la rubia, se levanto tambaleándose.

Cm le dice entre gritos a Serena que le diera el relevo, estaba desesperado, él sabía que era su primera vez, y que Maryse era una gran luchadora que podía hacerle mucho da;o, se tomo del cabello con furia mientras observaba todos los movientos de ambas.

Serena miro momentariamente al de chicago, para después dedicarle una sonrisa cansada, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y cargo a la rubia presumida, y le hizo una GTS dejando a todo el público boquiabierto y mas a Cm quien la miraba con asombro, se poso sobre el cuerpo aturdido de la rubia, mientras que Cm se aseguraba de que ese guerrero no se entrometiera, conto el réferi hasta 3.

-"Los ganadores son..Serena y Cm Punk"

El réferi alzaba la mano de Serena, y Cm se metió rápido al ring, abrazando a la chica, quien solamente se sonrojo y casi se desploma en los brazos de Punk. El show termino.

En un restaurante lujos se encontraban el legado. Ambos gatitos se encontraban preocupados por su líder, estaba pasando por un momento difícil, ellos sabían que era muy difícil ganarse la confianza de Randy pero ellos la tenia.

El lugar era tranquilo, tenía una decoración moderna, un estilo privado, las luces se encontraban a medias, era un lugar muy acogedor.

-"Randy tienes que comer algo"-sugiero con un cierto temor Rhodes, para luego bajar la mirada

-"el tiene razón Randy…no debes dejar que te afecte tanto lo de Samantha" –poniendo la mano en el hombro del asesino

-"…..mmm….debería preocuparse por ustedes"-dijo entrecortada la voz, bebiendo un poco de vino

-"Randy….nosotros no podemos estar bien, si tu no lo estas" –levantando la mirada, y sonriéndole a su líder- "perdón Randy" –bajando la mirada-

-"No es tu culpa Cody" –tomando la barbilla del pequeño Rhodes

El ojiazul miro muy extraño a Rhodes, quien no entendió esa mirada, mientras que Ted solamente los miraba y se puso un poco nervioso, el mesero llego como caído del cielo.

-"desean ordenar"

-"/_gracias…gracias…..que si deseamos ordenar…sisisisi/_que tienen de especialidad?"

-"tengo RoastBeef" "acompañado de una bechamel con unos hongos masutake" –explicándose el mesero

-"tráenos eso…y tráenos un vino tinto español"

El joven mesero, solamente lo miro y Dibiase le indico que se marchara.

-"Randy....has pensado en hacer algo?"-mirando un momento hacia la entrada, para luego mirar a su líder y dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice-

-"no"-respondió rápido y en seco-

-"Randy…lo siento tanto…" –decía el pequeño Rhodes, mientras tomaba la mano de su líder y bajando la mirada, dejando caer unas gotas de agua salada en la mano de su líder

***********flash back*****************

Era una noche despejada, algunos luchadores se encontraban en la casa de Orton, pues este habia organizado una reunión en su casa.

Esas reuniones no eran para nada aburridas, y siempre se convertían en fiestas, era una hora razonable, su esposa se encontraba de vacaciones, ya que ella no le gustaba la idea de tener a casi toda una marca en su casa, y menos tenerlos ahí todos borrachos.

-"Cody….tú tienes talento…y mucho"

-"De eso no estoy muy seguro Dave"-dudando de sí mismo, y escogiéndose de hombros

-"Debes de estar seguro de ti mismo"-dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda

-"pues si tu lo dices" –suspirando resignadamente, y mirando obsesivamente a The Killer Of Legend

-"El nunca te hará caso" –susurrándole al oído, y acercándosele peligrosamente, haciendo temblar al ojiazul

-"Lose"- bajando la mirada "pero no está prohibido mirarlo"

-"No pierdas el tiempo"-regresándolo a la realidad- "mírame…tu y yo…no las podríamos pasar bien, tú necesitas que te den cariño…Y yo necesito dar cariño" –le decía en el oído, con un tono muy sensual, que hacían que temblar las piernas del castaño

-"No…ni pensarlo" –mirando al animal

-"Déjame intentarlo"-robándole un beso de sus labios- "perdón no pude evitarlo"-relamiéndose los labios-

-"Nop….."

El castaño al ver que su amigo Ted se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un sofá, se acerco, y se dejo caer en el sofá.

-"Hey"-al notar que su amigo estaba a su lado-

-"Todo bien?"- al notar un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas de Dibiase

-"Si…..no…la verdad Cody no, me siento un poco mareado"-con la respiración un poco agitada

-"recuéstate un momento"-jalando la cabeza del rubio así el- "pronto se te pasara"

-"Oie Cody…..note como se te acerco Dave"-bostezando un poco

-"se acerco el muy animal….….estaba pensando en hacer algo muy estúpido….pero.."

-"pero qué???"-Interrogando muy impaciente- ""deberías arriesgarte …no se que estés tramando en esa cabeza tuya, pero…anímate, y se puede saber de qué se trata" –acomodándose en el sofá, y mirándolo

-"quiero besar a Randy"

-"ah…."-le cayo esa respuesta peor que un balde frio de agua, se habia quedado mudo, no esperaba oir esa respuesta de su amigo- ammm…

-"a mí siempre me ha gustado Randy, y sé que suena loco, pero necesito probar si por lo menos el tiene los mismo gustos que yo"

-"comencé a sospechar de eso…pero ahora lo he confirmado…Cody pero no deberías estar esperanzado en eso, el tiene esposa y una hija" –con un tono suave, y tratando de que el castaño lo entendiera

-"escuche que habia engañado a su esposa algunas veces…y eso lo tomo en forma de esperanza"

-"tienes razón…pero la engaño con divas….pero él quiere demasiado a Samantha"

-"lose…pero quiero intentarlo…Ted tu eres mi mejor amigo, tienes que apoyarme"-dejando asomar unas lagrimas en sus ojos azules

-"por eso mismo…soy tu amigo…tengo que protegerte"

-"Ted por favor"-rogándole

-dijo escapar un profundo suspiro, y lo tomo de la barbilla, para que ambos se miran a los ojos "tiene como media hora que Randy ya se ha ido a su habitación" –dedicándole una sonrisa

El castaño solamente se levanto, y le sonrió, y se dirigió a la habitación de su querido asesino.

Entro despacio, nadie noto que Rhodes se habia metido a la habitación de Randy, el The Killer of Legend se encontraba recostado en la cama, boca abajo, se encontraba borracho, tanto que solamente se habia tirado a la cama

El ojiazul solamente lo observaba, se acerco, y lo levanto suavemente para que el moreno no se despertara, colocaba lentamente su cabeza, sobre sus piernas, y acariciaba su rostro con ternura, no sabía desde cuando habia empezado a sentir como mariposas en el estomago cada vez que tenía un contacto con su líder.

Sentía su piel, y era como tocar a un Ángel, era increíble como Randy provocaba múltiples emociones en el, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, y lo acomodo en la cama, se levanto, y se dispuso a irse.

-/_Randy…. necesito hacerte saber lo que siento por ti…no no puedo…no…haber Cody Rhodes…ya estás aquí…quizás si lo beso no sienta que lo bese…vamos esta muy borracho, no va a sentir nada…/_

Se acerco lentamente, trago saliva, y poso sus labios con los suyos, probo su delicado sabor, y quiso seguir probando ese sabor que tanto le habia gustado, se separo un momento, y lo beso nuevamente, pero estaba vez introdujo su lengua, exploraba cada rincón de la boca del asesino, se separo un momento, y se recostó a su lado.

-"no vas a seguir????"-pregunto el asesino en un tono muy sensual-

-se asusto mucho al escuchar la voz de du líder- "Randy…tu….bueno seria estúpido preguntar si estas despierto, porque me estás hablando y eso significa que estas despierto…"

-el asesino de leyendas solamente se rio, para luego incorporarse, y verlo un momento a los ojos- siempre hablas mucho…a veces me gustaría callarte –posando sus labios en los del castaño

-"…ah Randy"-diciendo entre beso y beso- "pues con eso mejor hablo y hablo para que me calles"-besando el cuello de su líder, mientras olía su embriagante aroma-

Rhodes solamente seguía besando el cuello del asesino, probando cada pequeño lugar de ese cuello, ahora se encontraba besando el lobulo de la oreja, el asesino solo dejaba escapar algunos gemidos que motivaban demasiado al menor.

Para el menor era toda una fantasía hecha realidad, tener a su líder y tenerlo de esa manara era irreal, levanto la mirada y se topo con ojos azules que tanto lo hacían querer perderse en ellos, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su líder, y poco a poco se escabullían por debajo de su playera del asesino.

El asesino solamente miraba divertido cada acción del Cody, habia pensado tantas veces que Cody no tenía experiencia en estas cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón le estaba gustando lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía dominando.

El castaño se logro acomodar y sentar en las piernas de su "amante" mientras seguía en la tarea de besarlo con tanta pasión, no era de esperase que hubiera mucha pasión de por medio, pues casi desde que conoció a su líder, habia empezado a sentir esa pasión desenfrenada por el asesino.

Sus labios recorrían las mejillas del asesino mientras, bajaban lentamente su oreja, haciendo temblar un poco al asesino, su lengua quería saborear cada milímetro de la piel de su "amante", llego nuevamente al cuello, y no pudo evitar darle un pequeño mordisco, haciendo que el asesino se comenzara a animar (n//t: por no decir otra cosa XD)

-"nunca imagine estar así contigo" –suspirando muy cerca del oído de asesino, asiéndolo estremecer un poco

Vio la mirada de placer su líder, para luego volver a besarlo apasionadamente, lentamente le quita esa prenda molesta que no dejaba ver su pecho, contemplo unos momentos el pecho marco de Randall, mientras aparecía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-"Cody..sigue por favor"-entre suspiros-

Detengan el mundo que yo aquí me bajo, era la primera vez que el señor Randall Orton le pedía un por favor a su pupilo, y de esa manera, esa voz extremadamente sexy habia dicho sigue, quería seguir aprovechando el momento de placer que le ofrecía su pequeño aprendiz

-"con gusto"

Se mordió el labio inferior un poco, para después darle besos en todo su torso, estaba disfrutando tanto besar a su líder, y sobre todo en ese torso perfectamente marco, su lengua bajo hasta llegar al ombligo, donde le dio suaves besos.

El asesino, lo tomo por los hombros, y lo tumbo a la cama, junto con él, el rostro del Cody se encontraba sonrojado, eso lo hacia ver muy tierno, lo abrazo, mientras besaba su cuello, apareciendo de inmediato una sonrisa de completa felicidad al menor.

Tenía sus ojos medio abiertos, estaba rodeado de los brazos de asesino, por un momento abrió los ojos y miro aquel tatuaje de su querido asesino, haciéndole congelar de inmediato.

-"que pasa?"- mordiendo su lobulo del menos, para recordarle que era lo que estaba haciendo-

-"no puedo…"-acariciando su brazo- "no quiero aprovecharme....te encuentras ya alcalizado…no quiero…que cuando te despiertes tengas un mal recuerdo"

-"nada de ti es un mal recuerdo" –volteando un poco el rostro de ese pequeño mientras depositaba un beso-

-"perdón Randy…"-besándolo "Randy…yo quiero sentirte dentro de mí, pero no de esta manera…No hoy"

-"primero me seduces..y luego te arrepientes?"

-"…no se que decir"-sonrojándose muchísimo- "pero si no hubieras querido no te hubieras dejado"

-"jajaja….estas diciendo que me deje seducir"

-"Exacto!!!!"

-"Ok….lo dejaremos así, quizás mañana no recuerde de lo que paso"-mirando la mueca de molestia del menor

-"Puedo quedarme contigo?"-mirándolo inocentemente

-suspirando- "pues…no lose….me parece que fuiste muy maleducado, al insistirme a algo que no conocía –jugando con la mente de su pupilo- y luego simplemente dejarme con las ganas , pero está bien"-besándolo

Cody prefirió no seguir con esa discusión, cerró los ojos, y se quedo dormido, sentía como el asesino lo abrazaba por detrás asiéndolo suspirar mas, y al sentirlo tan cerca, sentía muchas ganas de pensar al diablo con su estúpida culpabilidad, hagámoslo ya.

Pero al ver el su tatuaje en su brazo lo obligaba a deshacerse de esos pensamientos que tenia. Abrió lentamente los ojos, eran alrededor de las 6 am, se tallo los ojos, y noto como seguía abrazado de su líder, beso lentamente ese tatuaje que tanto lo mortificaba.

Alanna Marie era el tatuaje que tanto temía, salieron unas lagrimas de sus ojos, se paro, y decidió cambiarse.

No noto que desde hace un par de minutos, unos ojos lo miraban con rabia, salió lentamente de la habitación, sintió como fue jalado del brazo por unas manos suaves, lo jalo así la sala de estar.

-"Desde hace mucho tiempo note como mirabas a mi esposo, pero me trate de convencer de que estaba loca, de que solamente eran alucinaciones mías…no le di explicaciones cuando le pedí que dejara el Legado…nunca pensé que fuera tan idiota para meterse contigo "

-"Samantha…no…pas"

-"cállate….no tienes derecho de hablar…..me quitaste lo que más amaba"

-"Sam…no voy a dejar que por mis errores lastimes a Randy" –interrumpiendo a la mujer- "Si….yo…seduje a tu esposo, pero el estaba muy tomado…." –siento como la mano de la mujer le pegaba fuertemente en la mejilla-

-"lárgate de mi casa"-sus palabras las pronuaciaba con tanto oído

-"no espero que me perdones…"

Solamente dijo eso, para luego irse.

****fin del blasck********

-"Cody…" –tomo su rostro con las dos manos, y limpio sus lagrimas

-"lo siento Randy…por mi culpa…terminaste tu matrimonio…lo siento tanto"

El castaño se levanto de la masa, se levanto, y se fue. Ted al notar que su líder se dirigía a seguir al pequeño Rhodes, lo detuvo, lo hizo que se sentara.

-"por qué hiciste eso?"

-"si tu hubieras querido…me hubieras apartado…"-notando la mirada furiosa de su líder-

-"no quiero que sufra"

-"eso es algo inevitable….el sufrimiento es tangible, pero tiene que aprender a superar el dolor"

-"ya veo"

-"el no puede estar dependiendo de ti, no puede ser feliz solamente esperanzado…es algo muy complicado, pero él lo tiene que entender" –sonriendo – "Randy…mira…antes de que tu y Samantha firmen el divorcio, piensa bien las cosas, ella todavía es tu esposa, y si lo es por algo"

-"Ya sé a lo que quieres llegar…" –pensando un poco- "ella ante todo, era mi amiga, confundí mucho mi amistad con ella, con amor…le propuse matrimonio, porque quedo embarazada, la verdad desde que mi princesa nació todo ha sido diferente, Sam siempre me ofrece su apoyo, y yo solamente la he trato mal, antes de esa noche con Cody, las situación se encontraba cada vez peor, ella siempre discutía por cosas que sabía, horas discutiendo, mientras mi princesa solamente dormía pacíficamente….ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado "

-"entiendo…pero…que pasara con Cody"

-"sinceramente no lose, ahora me siento un poco raro…siento algo muy extraño que nunca habia sentido, me siento mal porque lastime a Cody y a Sam…pero…no quiero volver a precipitarme y tomar una decisión que lastimen a Cody"

Las palabras que salían de la boca del líder del legado eran simplemente algo sorprendente. Se quedaron cenando, comentando tantas cosas.

En una habitación de hotel se encontraba la sociedad Straight Edge, Luke ya se encontraba dormido en la cama, Serena también se encontraba durmiendo a un lado de Luke, el de chicago solamente observaba a sus amigos dormir tan placenteramente.

Miro por la ventana, tomo una foto en sus manos, y salió al balcón, donde se encontraba una mesa con unas latas de Pepsi, se sentó, y simplemente miraba la luna.

/_Porque te fuiste…me dejaste un vacio muy grande, como si tuviera un hueco en el corazón…teníamos algo no?....trato de pensar que pronto regresaras, pero no es así….tu hermano se a encargado de deshacer todas esas esperanzas…Jeff tu y yo teníamos algo especial...pero ya no puedo seguir aferrado a tu regreso…necesito….olvidarte…/_

-"voy a seguir con mi camino –dejando caer la foto- "Randy…."

_**CONTINUARA…….**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado….porfis dejen sus comentarios….beshitos!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Seduciendo a un extraño

_**Holas!!!!! Grax por tu comentario Heria eres mi Peep, jejeje mi Punkyta grax por leer Te kiero muxo horrible jijiji Xd. Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo episodio. Dejen comentarios zas?**_

CAPITULO 2: SEDUCCIENDO A UN EXTRAÑO

_/porque he pensando en ese…hay esa tonta de Serena me ha hecho pensar en ese tipo…pero la tonta tiene razón...Tiene unos ojos azules asombrosos, y nunca habia pensando en el físico que se carga...sera acaso que el destino me lo ha puesto para que me divierta un rato?....tienes razón Punk….lo voy a hacer/_

A la mañana siguiente.

La sociedad ya se encontraba despierta. Estaban desayunando en la terraza del hotel, comían lentamente, Luke como siempre se encontraba leyendo su periódico, pues para él su día no empezaba sin saber algo de deportes.

El sensei se encontraba muy callado, dedicándose a comer.

Serena lo miro, estaba totalmente extrañada, lo miraba y lo miraba, pero no provocaba reacción en el de chicago.

-"Cookito feito hermoso…que tienes?"

-"Nada hermosa"

-"hermoso…tienes algo..Dime…...que tienes?"

-"no es nada hermosa…solamente estoy un poco cansando"

-"pensé que habías recordado a Jeff"-tapándose la boca con ambas manos, al darse cuenta de su error-

-"te sientes bien Phil"- decía Luke mientras aparto la mirada de su periódico, y poniendo la mano en el hombro de su líder-

-"tranquilos mis pupilos"-sonriendo- "he decidido olvidad a Hardy"

-"estas seguro"- pregunta la chica, mientras acarica la pierna del sensei

-"si hermosa…creo que si no ha regresado y nunca a intentando comunicarse conmigo tendrá sus razones…me dolio mucho su partida…pero si el mundo sigue yo no me voy a detener"-bajando la mirada, y tomando la mano de la castaña-

-"te quiero hermoso"- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ambos observaron al su sensei con melancolía, para luego con caricias (por parte de Serena) y miradas (por parte de Luke) asiéndole saber su apoyo.

Ya se encontraban en los pasillos de Smack Down, Luke y Serena fueron por un poco de agua, mientras que Cm se limito a caminar hacia el ring, iba cabizbajo.

-"oye idiota fíjate por dónde vas"-topándose con alguien

-"per…deberías fijarte mas"-aun con la mirada baja

-"tu vas como idiota…te exijo una disculpa ahora"-con un tono frio

-"yo no me disculpo…esas palabras no están en mi vocabulario"

-"pues lo tendrás que hacer…Mírame" –tomándolo muy fuerte de la barbilla y alzando su rostro

-"Randy…"

-"aparte de idiota…sin memoria…estoy esperando una disculpa?"- al notar que no resivia respuesta, lo acoso con la mirada para ver si provocaba una reacción en el de chicago-

-"ah…Randy" – miro un momento a su alrededor, y noto los demás se encontraban muy distraídos, poso su mano detrás de la cabeza del asesino, y lo beso, el asesino se encontraba en shock, mientras que Cm disfrutaba mucho los labios del asesino, y probando lentamente el sabor del asesino, para después romper el beso he irse al ring

-"Punk"-se mordió el labio inferior, para luego lamerlo un poco- "ese imbécil"

Ya en el ring, Cm volteo así donde se encontraba el asesino lo miro, y solo le dedico una mirada seductora al puro estilo de Phil Jack Brooks haciendo que el asesino solamente se sonrojara un poco para después irse a los vestuarios.

-"Randy…qué bueno que llegas" –dijo el pequeño hombrecito del millón de dólares

-"que pasa Ted?"

-""no te va gustar cuando oigas esto"

-"habla ya Ted"-cruzándose de brazos

-"no aparece Cody…lo he buscado como loco, pero él no aparece" –posando sus manos en su cabeza-

-se quedo un momento serio- "que estúpido!!!!!!..."

-"tenemos que hacer algo Randy…."

-alzando una ceja- "tendré que hablar con Tedy..."

-"yo no me refería a la Mach….me preocupa Cody…"-interrumpiendo

-"pues si tanto te preocupa…sigue buscándolo"-enojado- "me harta que se comporte como uno niño…cuando las cosas no le salen como él quiere, siempre huye"

-"tiene miedo…"

Para Ted siempre habia visto a Cody como un hermano. La mirada del rubio se poso triste, se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en la habitación, el asesino solamente lo miro por unos momentos, ya habia perdido a un alumno, no quería perder a otro.

The Legend Killer se acerco hasta el rubio, y se sentó junto a Ted, y lo poso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Dejando a un Dibiase un poco confuso, pero después de todo, el sabía perfectamente que Randall era un buen tipo, no era muy expresivo para ese tipo de cosas, pero con ese abrazo le hizo saber a su alumno que le preocupaba todo lo que pasara en su equipo.

-"vamos a entrenar"

Ted solamente miro a su sensei, sabía perfectamente que a su sensei le molestaba ponerse sentimental, a no ser que ya se encontrara un poco ebrio, salieron.

Se encontraban en el ring. A los de la marca azul que no les hacía ninguna gracia la presencia del legado, pero se encontraban entrenando fuertemente, al paso de unas horas solamente ya se encontraban pocos en el ring, Ted ya se encontraba muy agotado, pero su sensei le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para que resistiera.

El rubio se encontraba muy cansado, y descanso unos momentos en las cuerdas, respirando con dificultad.

-"te encuentras bien"

-"estoy….cansado"-dejándose caer en el ring y entrecortadas sus palabras

-"descansemos"-sentándose a lado del rubio

-"han entrenado muy duro chicos"-dice Rey Misterio en un tono amable

-"si….no tenemos que confiarnos"-Ted con sonrisa algo cansada

-"vengo a invitarlos a tomar unos tragos…después del show casi toda la marca va"-explicándose

-"creo…que unos tragos nos hacen mucha falta!"-dice el rubio aliviado

El enmascarado les dijo el lugar, y después se marcho a las duchas, dejando a un legado confuso, les asombraba que rey siempre fuera tan amable con todos, al de corazón mexicano no le importaba si los que le rodeaban eran buenos o del bando oscuro siempre era tan amigable con todos.

Unos ojitos cafés observaron todo lo que paso, y dejo ver una sonrisa para después irse.

El legado se fue a la ducha, Ted se sentó, y se quedo dormido. Randall solamente lo observo, y sonrió, se metió a la ducha.

El agua caída en todo su cuerpo, todavía tenia ese sabor de Punk, gruño un momento, maldijo al de chicago como 100 veces, llevo su mano a la boca al darse cuenta que pronuncio su nombre, y empezó a imaginarse muchas cosas que podrían hacer ellos juntos, rapidamente abrió toda el agua fría para que esas estupideces se le fuera de la mente.

Salió de ducha, despertó a Ted, y fueron asía su match, Tedy los puso a pelear contra Dolph y Matt.

El show empezó.

Después de unas horas, acabo el show, Ted le recordó a su líder de la invitación de Rey ,el rubio suplico muchas veces para que fueran después de tanta suplica el asesino tuvo que ceder y afirmo solo con la cabeza.

El lugar era elegante, todo el lugar era exclusivo para las superestrellas de la WWE. Se encontraban todos los luchadores, pasando por Drew que se le veía presumiendo de todo, mientras que otros solamente se reían, también se les podía ver a los hermanos de la destrucción en una de las mesas sentados y hablando pacíficamente. Los de Canadá se encontraban en una mesa, riéndose de todo (Chris, Edge, y David Hard) y de todos.

Randall y Ted llegaron, solo se dirigieron a una mesa. Se les acerco el Shaman of sexy con unas cervezas en las manos.

-"que tal se la pasaron en Smack Down" –dándole una cerveza a cada uno

-"si……. la pasan bien….son muy buenos en su trabajo"

-"eso es lo que más nos gusta oír"-sonriendo

-"pero nada se compara a Raw"-dice el rubio riendo

El shaman se sentó con ellos, y entre anécdotas y risas, estaban pasando un buen momento, y de un momento a otro todos se encontraban en su mesa. También comentado sus anécdotas, y siendo blancos de burlas de sus compañeros.

-"Hey Punk!!!!!! Únete a nosotros"-grito Edge-

Cm se encontraba con Luke, se acercaron sonriendo, y se unió a la amena charla de los demás, esos ojos azules del asesino se posaron en Straight Edge. El de chicago entre plática y platica se dedicaba a sonreír sexymente para el asesino.

La madrugada pasaba, y algunos ya se habían marchado, el asesino salió un momento de lugar, necesitaba sentir la brisa del aire para despejar un momento su mente, pensaba en todo lo relacionado con su divorcio y lo que esto traería, pero sonrió al sentirse libre, ya no tenía por qué estar inventando excusas.

Se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta, sintió como fue sujetado de la cintura.

-"toda la noche me la he estado esperando este momento"-abrazándolo mas

-"no sé qué pretendes Punk"-sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de apartarse

-"Randy…no me digas que no te gusta que te toque"-

Por uno momento se apodero silencio, pero el de chicago ni siquiera sabía por qué se comportaba así, parecía como si verdaderamente estuviera loco por el asesino. Los labios del castaño rosaron el cuello del asesino, haciendo temblar un poco al asesino.

-"no deberías estar haciendo estas cosas"-en un tono frio- "no se supone que eres el tipo yo no consumo drogas, yo riego mis plantas, yo me porto bien"

-"yo tampoco sé porque esto haciendo esto"-volteando al asesino, para quedar frente a frente- "ni siquira te conozco" –mirándolo cada vez mas y mas- "pero…me atraes…."

-"y crees que por el hecho de que yo te atraiga...sienta lo mismo por ti?"

-"no lose…pero quiero intentarlo"-besándolo -

-"NO ESTOY PARA JUEGOS"-rompiendo el beso, y dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, dejando marcado el golpe-

-"puedes pensar lo que quieras…pero si crees que te voy a dejar, estas muy equivocado" –volviéndolo a besar-

El asesino no pudo hacer más que continuar el beso(N//T: nop pues que sacrificado…mi querido asesino, jeje si es Punk el de los besos yop también me sacrifico XxD) introdujo su lengua en la boca del de chicago, recorriéndola, he incitando al otro a parcipar, la falta de aire los hizo romper el beso.

-"y que piensas hacer?"-cuestionó Randy, en su rostro se formo una ligera sonrisa

-"voy a hacer…que te fijes en mi"-lo miro, para luego pasar al cuello del asesino y mordisquearlo- "te va a gustar mucho"-mirándolo traviesamente, con las palabras arrastradas-

El de chicago recordó que se encontraban en la calle, sonrió y luego se aparto de Randall, y se volteo para donde estaba la puerta.

-"no vienes"

Abrió la puerta y entro nuevamente al local, seguido por el asesino.

-"donde habías estado"-se le acerco Luke

-"está afuera…tomando aire"-sonriendo- "no me digas que ya me extrañabas?"-riendo

-"si la verdad si"-riéndose-

-"pasa algo Luke"

-"nada Cm…"

Se echaron unas miraditas para luego dirigirse con los demás. Ya era muy tarde. Punk era un chico responsable, por eso tomo su chaqueta, y le indico a Luke que ya era hora de irse, ambos se despidieron de todos.

-"recuerda lo que te dije Randall"

Mirando al asesino que se torno molesto, para después marcharse del local. Dejando a un Dibiase preguntón, las miradas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

-"Cm y tú?"-alzando una ceja

-"me estaba echando su discurso"-con una mirada de fastidio-

-riendo- "jajaja…"

-"vamos al hotel"-viendo de reojo el reloj que se encontraba en la pared

-"si vámonos…quizás ya haya regresado Cody"

Ambos chicos se pararon, solamente de despidieron y se marcharon. Iban caminando rumbo al estacionamiento, Randy solamente puso su mano en el hombro de su pupilo, los ojos del hombrecito del millón de dólares, se le cerraban. Entraron al auto. Al darse cuenta que su pupilo quería ir en el asiento del copiloto, este recibió un fuerte regano por parte de su sensei, y simplemente se subió atrás.

Trataba de mantenerse despierto, las noches anteriores no habia podido dormir, y en verdad se encontraba cansado, se habia quedado dormido. El The Legend Killer solo lo miro, y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa sincera, llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel.

Bajo lentamente del auto, no quería despertar a su pupilo, pero no tenía que dar motivos para que se formaran habladurías, simplemente le movió un poco, el rubio simplemente caminaba dormido, mientras que el asesino lo sujetaba para que este no se callera.

Llegaron a su habitación, lo acomodo en su cama.

-"gracias Randy" –cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido

El asesino no tenía sueño, le preocupaba mucho las decisiones de Samantha, se recostó, pero simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos. Pensaba en su princesa, quería lo mejor para su princesa. Tenía miedo, si tenía mucho miedo de que Sam apartara a su nena de él.

Suspiro profundamente y de repente, se le vino a la mente ese estúpido de Punk, con esa sonrisa.

Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, y clavo su mirada en el techo. Los minutos pasaban y el solemne se encontraba mirando el techo, se paró de la cama, se dirigió a la mesa de noche que se encontraba en medio de las 2 camas, del cajón saco una cajetilla de cigarros, miro su móvil, y lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver que tenía muchas llamadas y mensajes de Sam, pero puso una mirada triste al leer uno de los tantos mensajes que solo eran para verse para aclarar términos del divorcio.

Casi aventó el móvil.

Se encontraba molesto muy molesto, tomo la cajetilla de cigarrillos y se fue. Salió de la habitación, comenzó a caminar, no sabía ni siquiera a donde iba. Se sentó a un lado de la pecina del hotel.

Prendió el cigarrillo, golpeo fuertemente el suelo.

Una silueta se le acerco, subió la mirada, y se quedo mirándolo con odio, el de la gorra solamente lo miro.

-"que te sucede Orton"

-"tú qué quieres"-incorporándose

-"para que me esfuerzo…si todos sabemos que eres un demente"-gozando la mirada de depredador del asesino

-"tu"-señalándolo "tu quieres ser el chico bueno….tu odias lo que significo…porque tú sabes que soy mejor"

-"jajaja…aja…..ten cuidado he…sabias que te puedes matar con tu propio veneno"-encarándolo

-"eres imbécil o que"-empujándolo "y mejor vete…ya se paso tu hora de dormir"

The viper se fue. Dejando a un John con ganas de seguir en la discusión, el rapero estaba seguro que le pasaba algo.

-/_pobre….escucha voces en su cabeza /_

El asesino se encontraba realmente cansado, no quería pensar más, ya no quería sentirse mal, no iba con él. Siempre decía que era mejor que cualquiera, a ese sujete que no le importaba hacerle da;o a los demás, ahora se encontraba devastado.

No quería reconocerlo, pero todo lo que estaba pasando lo destruía poco a poco, llego casi arrastrándose a su habitación, se tumbo en cama, y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente.

Sintió como era sacudido, llevo sus manos a su cara, era tan difícil abrir los ojos.

-"ve a entrenar tu…. no estoy con ánimos"-aun con los ojos cerrados

-"con que no tienes ánimos he"

-"ya…lo…"-se percato de que no era la voz de su pupilo, abrió los ojos rapidamente, para incorporarse.

-"yo sé algunos trucos para que te vuelva el ánimo"-sonrió el de chicago

-"Que es lo te pasa!!!!!.......te crees muy valiente, para meterte en la boca del lobo"

-"mejor dicho la boca de la víbora"-dejando ver una sonrisa

-"eres un estúpido….no deberías estar aquí…lárgate"

-"no"-muy decidido- "me arriesgare a un RKO"

-"suficiente lárgate!!!!!!!"-tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, pero el de chicago puso un poco de resistencia

-"no…..yo…solo quiero estar contigo"

Esas palabras dejaron helado al the Legend Killer, el de chicago aprovechando el cuerpo inmóvil del ojiazul, lo abrazo, y miraba los ojos del asesino, esa sensación lo asía querer estar a su lado.

-"aléjate…antes de que salgas lastimado"-con un tono frio.

-"NO!!!!!!"-abrazándolo mas, bajando la mirada-"quizás piense que soy un loco maniático…pero veo tus ojos y sé que algo te pasa….no quiero estar lejos de ti"

-"eres un verdadero fastidio"-tomando la barbilla del pelinegro, acercándose lentamente a los labios del otro chico, asiendo que este se ruborizara, beso sus labios

El pelinegro solamente correspondió el beso con tanta pasión, su corazón latía rapidamente, parecía que se quisiera salir de su pecho, no habia sentido eso desde que Jeff se habia ido, estar al lado del asesino lo hacía sentir tan bien, le gustaba sentirlo.

-"eres el chico más estúpido"-dedicándole una mirada sexy

El pelinegro solamente sonrió para luego besar al asesino, era una sensación agradable, y lo descontrolaba, sentía como unas pequeñas cargas eléctricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo, habia probado tan poco del asesino, y esos besos lo iban creando un hueco, un hueco que necesitaba ser rellenado por el asesino. Sus bocas se separaron. Legend Killer se metió al baño dejando a un Cm molesto.

Se encontraba frente al espejo, se miraba en él, y no miraba a ese Randall que habia creado hace mucho tiempo, miraba a un sujeto débil, patético, se encontraba tan molesto con el mismo, tenía tanta rabia en su ser. Mojo su cara con agua fría y luego salió de la habitación.

-"que todavía no te largas"-notando a Punk que se encontraba sentando

-"no quieres que me vaya...con ese beso… no quieres que te deje"-cruzándose de brazos- "y yo no voy a hacer el que se aleje de ti"

-"nadie hace algo por alguien, sin esperar algo a cambio…que quieres? Que pretendes? Que vas a ganar con todo esto?"-su tono fue seco, y miraba todos sus movimientos de Punk

-"te voy a ganar a ti"-mirándole sínicamente- "y ti te va a agradar ser mío"

-"eres un imbécil"-acercándose peligrosamente, lo miraba confuso, todos saliera huyendo de él, pero el estúpido de chicago no se movía ni un centímetro, y miraba calculadamente cada movimiento del asesino

-"ven" –tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca y sometiéndolo

-"yo nunca tuve una relación con un hombre"-se desplomo en la cama, parecían que todo su cuerpo pesaba- "tal vez…estoy confundido…jajaja que estupidez no?"

-"Randy…no pienses tanto"-bajando la mirada, y tomando su mano- ""

-"entiende…es estúpido"-apretando fuerte su mano- "me parece estúpido, que dos hombres estén junto"

-"quizás no es tan estúpido…cuando te encuentras en esa situación"-mirando al asesino, se encontraban recostados en la cama, Punk miraba atentamente a Randy, se subió en sima- "déjame intentarlo"-susurrando en el oído "no digas nada..Solamente déjame intentar lograr hacerte sentir algo"

-"eres el peor imbécil"

El asesino no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo de alejarse de Punk, a lo que la mente pervertida del de chicago pensó "es bufet" le miro con deseo, mientras que el asesino cerró los ojos.

-"abre los ojos"-susurrado en el oído

El de chicago logro que el asesino abriera los ojos, Cm fue quitándole poco a poco el polo que tenia, dejando ver su torso bien marcado, suspiro, y deposito besos en todo su torso, y subía con la legua hasta llegar al cuello, donde le daba besos y mordiscos, no quería perder de vista las reacciones del asesino, besaba los labios del asesino y sonría al darse cuenta que le robaba unos pequeños suspiros al Legend Killer. Sus manos recorrían cada milímetro del cuerpo del asesino, y besaba cada milímetro, disfrutaba ese exquisito sabor, y quería mas y mas, noto que la mirada de su "amante" se encontraba en el techo, y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, nunca lo habia visto así, tan sumiso, tan adorable, y eso lo convertía en todo un mangar, empezó a quitarle los pantalones, pero este no se dejo

-"es nuevo para mi"

-"lo mejor…siempre lleva tiempo"

Se detuvo, y mientras besaba los labios del asesino, disfrutando de sus labios y su boca, acariciaba con ternura el rostro de Randy, el asesino cerró los ojos, y se dejo vencer por el sueño, mientras que el de chicago lo abrazaba.

Randy parecía un pequeño al dormir, se volteo dándole la espalda a su "amante" el de chicago lo abrazo por detrás.

-"yo no voy a salir….tu tendrás que entrar en mi"-susurrándole, mientras besaba su cuello

CONTINUARA…..

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, porfa no olviden dejar su comentario, sugerencia, petición, arrojamiento de jitomatasos Xxd**_

_**Porfis Please sil vou ple punkyta no me golpees por poner asi a tu Cm jejeje pero nada mas imaginalo jejejejej hay k cosas, jajaja **_


End file.
